My Sun
by bananaman48
Summary: Melanie and Jared, in the cabin before Mel was captured. Mel wakes from a dream and needs some reassurance... Very short, drabble really. I saw the trailer and needed to express some Jelanie feels


**The trailer was giving me feels and I just had to write this**

**Bring on the excessive amounts of Melanie and Jared and Max Iron's perfectness. Holy crap I'm so excited its ridiculous**

**This was written pretty quickly, so forgive its rough edges, its kind of a drabble I guess...**

**No lemons, sorry**

**I don't own the Host or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does**

* * *

_"Mel! Mel help me!" Jamie screamed as he was dragged away from me._

_"Jamie!" my voice sounded low and dull, like I was underwater. "Jamie!"_

_I struggled to push myself forwards, but my legs wouldn't move. It was like moving through sand, painfully slow and pointless. Jamie was moving further and further away from me and I couldn't move, I couldn't speak or scream or see. My vision was tunnelling, focusing down to a narrow hole, with Jamie at the other end, getting smaller and smaller until he disappeared; swallowed into darkness._

I woke with a jolt, blinking in my surroundings, the familiar bedroom of the cabin; it was just a dream. It was just a dream. But my mind still raced in circles, thinking of horrific possibilities. What if they found us? What if Jamie was taken? Or Jared? What if they were taken from me and came looking for me with silver eyes and hollowed souls?

I turned my head to see Jared's sleeping body next to mine, on his front, hugging his pillow, his breathing steady and calm. I let this sight reassure myself that I needn't worry about the possibility of him being taken from me, not for now at least.

But Jamie. I had to see him.

I pushed the thin sheet from my body and stood up, walking over the mattress to the door as quietly as possible. I cracked the door, glancing back at Jared; he was still asleep, before ducking out of the room.

And there he was, of course. Safe and sound, sleeping peacefully, sprawled out on the small couch. I went over to my brother's sleeping body and kneeled next to him, stroking his hair from his face. He twitched and muttered in his sleep. I allowed myself a few more seconds of reassurance before pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving him to sleep.

I slipped back into the small bedroom, hoping not to wake Jared. I hoped in vain, it seemed.

"Mel?" his urgent voice came from the darkness.

"I'm here." I said, lowering myself onto the mattress and crawling towards the sound of his voice.

The light in the small room was very dim, the only source of illumination coming from the small window, allowing pale moonlight to stream in. My eyes adjusted as I found Jared and crawled into his lap, straddling his hips.

"Where did you go?" he asked, cradling my face with his hands.

"Just checking on Jamie."

"Did something happen? What's wrong?" his fingers traced reassuring lines on my cheeks, but I could feel it; the fire, sparking its way through my body and burning in my veins.

"No, I just had a bad dream," my voice was unsteady, I could feel my heart hammering unevenly in my chest as I leaned in closer to him, my hands on his bare chest, feeling his heart beat frantically with mine. "I just needed to…check."

"You're okay then?"

I nodded and leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his. "I'm perfect."

I could practically _feel_ his grin, "Yes you are."

Unable to stand it any longer, I leaned down and pressed my mouth over his. He responded fiercely, moving his hands down to my waist and embracing me tightly, holding my body to his as fire exploded everywhere. I needed him wrapped around me. It was too much; this need, this _want_ for him. It consumed my body, and took over every other thought. And I welcomed it greedily, humming in pleasure as my fingers twisted into his hair and held him closer to me as I kissed him.

His hands tugged at my top, pulling it up to my ribs, I detached my mouth from his for him to pull the material over my head. He took my face in his warm hands and looked at me. I would never get used to the way he looked at me; as if I was the centre of his world, his reason for living, such gentleness and desperation and love in one look.

"Don't ever leave me." I said, unable to raise my voice above a whisper.

"Never." He promised. "I love you Melanie."

I kissed him, desperate and longing. "I love you too." I murmured in between kisses.

He pulled me down then, until we fell against the pillows together, wrapped up in each other, searching for more and more.

I loved this man, I needed him and wanted him and knew now that I could never leave him. It was by impossible chance that we found each other, complete ridiculous luck. and he's like sunlight, bursting through the dark sky of the world with brilliance and fearless joy, he is my sun, my light, my love and my reason.

* * *

**WHY MUST WE WAIT UNTIL FREAKING MARCH?**

**It's not fair tho**

**Review pretty please, I might write some more HOST stuff soon...I'm just so excited you guys. So if you want something more like this then let me know :)**


End file.
